All Tied Up
by YourHumbleReader
Summary: Annabeth finds herself tied up, and Percy doesn't plan on letting her go any time soon. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

The best thing about being the only child to one of the gods, was that Percy had an entire cabin to himself. That meant that he didn't have to worry about being too loud or up too late. His showers could take as long as he like, which came in handy after a night of dreaming (if you know what I mean). If it weren't for the weekly cabin checks, he wouldn't ever have to clean. But by far, the biggest advantage of him having the cabin to himself, was that he could have Annabeth over anytime he wanted without fear of interruption.

Percy opened a can of coke as he watched his girlfriend begin to stir. He knew that despite her best efforts, unless she had fought in a battle during the day, she couldn't sleep through the night. So, after all the lights had gone off in the Athena cabin, Percy carried Annabeth from her bed to his.

Percy watched as Annabeth attempted to wipe the drowsiness from her eyes only to find that both of her wrists had been tied to bedposts. She then tried her legs to find that they too were tied down. Percy watched as fear grew in her eyes, she looked around trying to find where she was and how to escape. That was until she felt a shiver as wind ran across, what she now realized, was her naked skin. All she had on were a pair of panites and a strapless bra that she hadn't been wearing when she had gone to bed.

"Hello?" Annabeth's voice called out.

Percy felt himself get turned on at the fear in her eyes, his hand stroked himself through his jeans as he watched her work up a sweat pulling against her restraints, looking around for a way out. He decided to stay in the shadows as he spoke, "Now, I hope you know how much trouble you're in. You need to be punished."

"P-P-Percy?" Annabeth couldn't tell whether she should still be scared or pissed off that it was her boyfriend that had her tied to a bed.

"Very good. Now," He said, stepping into the light, "are you ready to be taught a lesson?"

"What are you doing? You have to untie me. God, if you want me to fuck you all you had to do was ask, it's not like I'm not in here every other week." Now, she had decided she was irritated.

"I was hoping I wouldn't need this." He took out a bandanna and lifted her head before tying it in the back. "Now, you're going to listen to what I say, or you're going to be in trouble. Do you understand me whore?" He whispered in a low threatening voice that sent a nervous shiver down Annabeth's spine and a heated pulse to her lower area. She had never seen him like this, never imagined him like this, it was frightening.

"Now, as you can see, I helped you with your attire a little before you woke up. I thought this might be easier to take off as opposed to having to rip the shirt you sleep in." He ran his hand over the exposed skin of her stomach. "I will have you know that I don't feel guilty for kidnapping you." He Moved himself to be in between her widespread legs and leant down by ear. "Do you want to hear why?" He finished the question by nipping her earlobe. She seemed to hesitate, unsure whether she should answer, but slowly she nodded. "When we were in the Athena Cabin you were moaning and squirming around, almost like you were uncomfortable. But then you started talking. Do you know what you said?" He bite a trail from her ear to her collarbone before licking his way back up.

"You said 'harder', then you moaned 'fuck me'. Now I didn't have much time so I had to get you back here, it was hot to hear you dreaming about someone fucking your tight pussy. But just as I was about to pick you up your dream seemed to climax and you moaned my name, loudly." At this point he bite down on her, she arched her back, as much as her restraints would allow, at the feel of his teeth leaving a mark on her skin.

"Then, when I got back here and changed you into this thong, I thought it would look better in the picture if you matched. Anyway," He continued, now sitting back on his legs and removing his shirt. "even in your dreams your panties were soaked with want. How could I feel guilty, for giving you what you wanted?" He trailed his fingertips down the sides of her body, again sending shivers.

"I bet," his fingers dipped beneath the elastic, "your wet for me know," he traced the outside of her pussy before retracting his hand. He could see Annabeth deflate as the prospect of pleasure was taken away.

"Didn't I tell you that this was punishment? That means that I get all the pleasure-" He said, grinding his covered hard on against her drenched pussy, causing Annabeth's eyes to roll into the back of her head. "And you get almost pleasure."

He got of the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, Annabeth pulled against her restraints to see what he was doing. The dark denim hit the floor followed by cotton boxers, He then climbed over her until he was straddling her chest and he was looking straight down at her. He lowered his dick so it rested between the gap of her cleavage that the bra she was still wearing showed. "The gag is coming off, but trust me, if your do anything but your duty as my whore, you will regret it." He did as promised before moving closer to her already open mouth. "You are a whore aren't you, it didn't take long for you to break." He moved a strand of hair behind Annabeth's ear before cupping the back of her head. "But there is no early release for good behavior." He slammed his rock hard dick to the back of her throat and moaned as the vibrations of her coughs and gags sent vibrations through out his member.

Annabeth couldn't breath and her eyes began to water as Percy held his dick firmly in her mouth without moving. From the begining she had never liked blow jobs, which was probably why he was forcing her to do this. In fact, she had only made him cum one using this tactic and she had made sure that her lips were nowhere the semen when it sprayed out. She had always found the act of sucking a guys dick demeaning to woman and therefore refused to do it.

As soon as her boyfriend had removed his pants tonight, she knew what she would be doing and had decided that perhaps she could please him enough that he would let her go. He seemed to see through this plan unfortunately.

Percy pulled out a little, "Now, I want you to tell me exactly what you're going to do to my dick." He slowly pulled out, and smiled at the pop when his dick and her lips separated.

"I - I . . . um. Please Percy don't mak-" But instead of finishing her pleading she let out a scream as Percy squeezed her left boob in an anything but gentle way.

"Listen here bitch. I don't care. If you had just mouth-fucked my dick a few times you wouldn't be so scared to now. Now fucking beg me to stick it back in your mouth. Convince me that I would enjoy it. Because I don't think you would enjoy the punishment I have in mind." Annabeth looked up at her boyfriend and visibly gulped.

"I've never . . . I've never wanted anything so badly as to taste you. I-I want to feel your hot cum hit the back of my throat in waves time after time. Unfortunately, with my hand and feet tied I can only pleasure that massive cock of yours. But I think my tongue will be able to show you a good enough time." In hopes of really selling it, she craned her neck to reach the dick that had been standing at attention in front of her face. She licked as much of it as she could before blowing on it. She watched, almost delighted, to see that it had the desired effect. His dick twitched and Percy let out a long, deep moan. "Baby, let me taste all of you." Then, in a spark of genius she added. "You're right you know, I have been a bad girl. Let me show you how bad I can be."

She had barely taken a breath before Percy was riding her face. Not making her deepthroat him like before. No, he was cradling her head, slamming it up and down on his dick while Annabeth tried her best to keep up and use her tongue like promised.

"Here you go little bitch, and you better swallow it all." Not a second later, Annabeth was sucking the sweet cum spilling from his dick. After the first taste she realized that it wasn't as bad as she thought. In no way did it taste good, but she would say anything to get out of these restraints. So as she gulped, she moaned and bucked her hips.

"I hope that was refreshing," Percy said as he climbed off her body. "Because you aren't getting anything to drink until tomorrow." Percy put on his previously discarded boxers and climbed into the bed next to Annabeth's.

"Baby," Annabeth called. "Aren't you going to untie me?"

"Hell fucking no," Percy laughed. "Bitched you're mine for a few more days."

"What about training? People will notice I'm not there."

"No they won't. You're on Olympus for the rest of the week to oversee the rebuilding. Didn't you know?" Percy smiled deviously at her and then closed his eyes fall asleep easily while Annabeth was left to wonder what he was going to do with her.

**A/N: Obviously this isn't a child friendly story, but that was obvious from the M rating so it's your fault it you got offended. Flames will be laughed at, but if you have suggestions, fire away.**


	2. Learn to Listen

Annabeth was pulled out of her dream by a feeling of intense pleasure, she heard the involuntary moan escape her mouth. Her eyes remained closed as she enjoyed the kisses and touches she felt across her body. She tested her restraints to find that she was still tied up. Annabeth sigh as Percy dragged his tongue between her naked breasts. Obviously he had decided to discard the lacy black bra this morning.

Annabeth screamed, eyes flying open, as Percy bit down hard on her left breast. "What the fucking hell?" She yelled at her, soon to be ex, boyfriend. "That fucking hurt." She began thrashing around in an attempt to hurt him as he held himself over her body.

"Next time, you need to fucking get up in time to suck my dick before I have to leave for breakfast. Now, we don't have time bitch." Percy got off the bed and finished getting dressed.

"Baby," She called, once he was halfway out the door. "Don't I get anything to eat?"

"Maybe you'll fucking get up in time." He slammed his cabin door.

Annabeth had to keep from screaming in frustration. She was tired of his teasing, but more so she hated how the more he played with her, the more she wanted him. He had left her in nothing but a bundle of tense nerves and with her hands tied above her and her legs tethered spread-eagle, there was no way for her to create any kind of friction to relieve pressure.

Hours had passed and Annabeth had been bored out of her mind awaiting Percy's return. By the look of the clock, it was lunchtime when he returned.

"Hey Baby," Annabeth couldn't help the slutty smile that spread across her face. It had taken her hours to calm down after the way he had left her this morning, and in a second, her want for him was back.

"Damn bitch," Percy said, not at all surprised at how ready she was for him. "But you don't get off that easy."

In a voice, that was probably a little too challenging given the position she was in, she looked at him hard in the eyes before saying, "Do your worst."

Percy stepped forward and slapped her. Annabeth recoiled, it didn't hurt too bad, she was more shocked that he actually had done it. "Don't push me whore. Now I'm going to watch you squirm."

Percy began by untying her legs, she immediately brought her legs closer together. Percy discarded his shirts before starting at the bottom of her right leg and making his way up with kisses, nips, licks and bites. Halfway up his thigh he spread her legs and moved his mouth to the inside of her thighs, leaving hot open mouthed kisses all over. Annabeth's moans increased as she began to wiggle the closer Percy got to her covered sex.

He stuck his nose into her covered pussy and bite her through the cloth. She was beyond wet for him and he was going to use that to his advantage. Annabeth let out a scream of pleasure and wrapped her legs around Percy, trying to pull him closer. He grabbed her legs and for a second used them to pull her closer to his face before untangling them.

Percy dipped his fingers into the tiny elastic waistband of her lingerie before dipping both his hands so that they held her ass in his hands with the cloth covering his hands. He squeezed before pulling the panties down her long tan legs. Percy was glad to see that she was clean shaven in places other than her legs. He crawled up her body leaving a trail with his tongue from just above her pussy to her breasts. He held her panties to Annabeth's face.

"Can you smell that?" He forced the crotch of the underwear to her nose, "That is proof that you're a whore. Do you want me?" He asked. Annabeth, in an act of defiance, shook her head no. "Open your mouth bitch." Again, she refused to obey. Percy lifted her legs and turned Annabeth so she was on her side, her hands still tethered to the headrest so her head was facing up.

"You. Will. Obey. Me." Percy ground out, slapping her ass in between each word. "Open. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Whore." He continued. By the time he had finished Annabeth's ass was bright red and she had tears running down her face, but her mouth was wide open.

Percy stuck her underwear in her mouth, "Now suck your want for me." Annabeth gulped. "Suck on the proof of your want for me." He watched as she closed her eyes to focus on sucking on the piece of cloth. "Damn bitch, you seem thirst." He pulled the cloth from her mouth.

"Now, to prove that I can be nice, I'm going to feed you lunch." Annabeth sigh in relief and frustration. She was turned on and he wasn't doing anything about it, but she hadn't eaten in eighteen hours.

"What are you going to feed me baby?" She asked, sitting up now that her legs weren't tied down.

"I've got a corn dog for you but you're going to have to hurry to eat it, 'cause I want to skip right to dessert." Annabeth felt her pussy drip at the suggestiveness of his tone. She did as she was told and ate quickly.

"What's for dessert?" She asked.

"I'm going to dip my cock in chocolate and you are going to lick it clean. If there is even a speck of it left, your punishment will be severe." Percy unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them as they fell to the ground. He picked up the cup filled with melted chocolate and groaned at the feeling of warmth as the liquid coated his dick.

Annabeth was drooling, and you never would have guessed that as of last night she hated the idea of sucking cock, especially with the way she was drooling out both ends right now.

"Baby, get that cock over here and stick it in my mouth please." She begged, "I'm ready for my dessert please." She moved to lay down and opened her mouth, inviting him in.

Percy straddled her face before lowering himself onto her. He ground into her face as Annabeth immediately began lapping up all the chocolate. He forced his member to the back of her throat, Annabeth took the opportunity to reach the back of his member and lick up all the chocolate there. Percy groaned as Annabeth began to bob her head back and forth across his member. Percy helped her to move faster and faster as he reached his climax.

"Now listen here." He grunted. "Don't you dare swallow my cum right away. I want to make sure you really taste me." They continued a few more minutes before Percy let out stream after stream of hot cum into Annabeth's mouth. Following his instructions, she didn't swallow a drop of his sperm, but the amount was too much for her mouth to hold and it overflowed onto the sheets.

Once Percy had come down from his climax he climbed off her and got dressed.

"I have to finish camp. The rest of the day is obstacle courses and volleyball so it won't be too long." He came over to give her a kiss. "You were a very good girl after the first little bit of disobedience." Then, just as his lips were about to touch hers, his eyes caught sight of the cum that Annabeth hadn't swallowed. "Gods damnit. How fucking dare you try to spit out my cum. Just when I think I can pleasure you, you do this fucking shit. Well you need to be punished."

Percy was fuming. He paced the room a few times before he drew his sword. He approached her with a crazed look in her eyes before he moved the sword with lightning fast speed. Annabeth barely had time to flinch before she heard the sword make contact with wood. She peeked through her eyelashes to she that he had wedged riptide between where her legs were supposed to go.

"This is your punishment." Percy grabbed her legs and pulled them apart before dragging her entire body down until the cold melt from the hilt of the sword brushed against Annabeth's sex. "Next time, you will listen. But now, you will stay here with this wedged up that tight pussy until I say it's okay for you to take it out." Then, with a sharp jab, he brought her body down on the body. Annabeth cried out in pain. For good measure Percy moved her hips around before slapping her ass. "You need to fucking learn to follow instructions. Do you think you can do that? Or do I need to send Chiron a text saying you're going to visit your dad for a couple of days."

Annabeth whimpered and watched as Percy walked out the door.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I must say, I am impressed with the 1,000+ views that one chapter got, not to mention almost 20 people following this. You are all very naughty. Oh well, all the better for me I guess. Now if you would just review, I would be happy. Suggestions are also very much encouraged.**


	3. Someone Joins the Cast

After a couple hours of with the hilt of the sword wedged up her vagina, Annabeth began to grow accustom to the feeling of the metal inside her. Unfortunately, the ropes held her firmly in place on top of the sword and every time she attempted to moved, the cold metal rubbed against her walls sending small waves of embarrassing pleasure through her body. If Percy didn't fuck her soon, just a simple kiss on her breast will be enough to make her come undone.

It was just getting dark outside when Percy returned. He had a wicked grin across his face and the sight of Annabeth tied up with a sword up her pussy was enough to make his pants tent.

"Hey babe, are you ready for some fun?" He asked, kissing her hard on the lips.

"Percy, baby, please. I will be good, all I want is your dick inside me, I'm so wet for you already, just taste and see." She begged, and as the rehearsed words fell out of her mouth, she began to see that there was some truth to them. She was wet for him, and she was looking forward to feeling pleasure, the kind that only the roughest of sex could bring.

"You are a slut aren't you?" He asked, rubbing her folds, pushing her walls against the hilt of the sword. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," She whimpered, arching her back as much as her bindings would allow.

"You will do what I say, right? You are mine to use as I wish?" He pulled the sword out of the wood, for a second, it was shoved deeper into Annabeth before he removed it.

"Yes baby, of course."

"Good."

Percy got up and went to the cabin door, swinging it open. Standing in the doorway was Thalia, she was in the place miniskirt and a dark red corset, she was wearing three-inch heels. She stepped in and then pulled Percy to her lips, making a show of slipping her tongue into his mouth.

"I want you," Percy turned to Annabeth, "To remember back to a few months ago, you told me that you could never see yourself being with a girl. That only a dick would be enough to please you and a girl could never make you cum." Annabeth was confused, she remembered the conversation, of course she hadn't used such vulgar words, but she couldn't figure out what that had to do with them or why Thalia was here. She was still with the Hunters and seeing Annabeth tied up by a man should be making her furious, but she just kept looking at Annabeth's naked form, then turning to Percy she slid her hands under his shirt and she started to suck on his neck as he spoke. "Well, ever since then I have this dream, you're naked and whimpering in pleasure, but its not me who is causing that reaction, I'm watching, telling you what to do while you fuck another girl." Finally she got it, Percy brought Thalia here for one reason, he wanted them to have sex while he watched. "It was that hottest thing I have ever seen but just before you cum I wake up and am disappointed that I can't see the pure ecstasy that will be on you face when a girl makes you feel that kind of pleasure."

Annabeth turned to her friend, "How did you get roped into this?" She was hoping that Thalia would be the key to her escape.

"At lunch I wanted to see if Percy was alright, he left lunch rather quickly and you weren't here for him to talk to. Instead I found that you had never left. I waited for him to leave so I could confront him. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen, and I wanted in. Luckily I was just what he needed to make his dreams come true." Thalia approached the bed to get a better look at Annabeth in all her glory. "Percy, I don't know I you know this, but girl on girl is a lot more than just sticking a dick in a hole, I mean I can make her cum while she is tied up." Thalia ran a nail from the bottom of Annabeth's ass to her left breast, causing a shiver to run through their captive. "Gods knows she's halfway there. But if you want to see just how much of a slut little Annie here is, then she needs to be able to react to my touches." She plunged two fingers into Annabeth's vagina and the girl arched her back. Thalia didn't move her hand so in attempts to create friction Annabeth unconsciously tugged on her restraints to impale herself further but found she was unable to get very far. "Case and point." Thalia said, finally removing her hand completely.

"Fine." Percy and Annabeth worked together to untied the ropes trapping her ankles and wrists. "But know, that you aren't going to get very far." He whispered into Annabeth's ears.

"May I get up and stretch, I need to be limber and I haven't moved much in a long time." Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, get up and wiggle that ass in front of me." Despite his crude words she was relieved to finally stretch her muscles. To avoid getting in trouble she even bent down to touch her toes, shaking her ass in the process. A smack to her ass made her jolt forward and she had to grab the bed to avoid falling.

"Come on bitch," But it wasn't Percy this time. Instead Thalia grabbed her hips from behind and forced friction between her crotch and Annabeth's ass. Soon Annabeth found a rhythm and pushed harder against the girl, her breasts were dangling down in front of her so Thalia reached forward to grab on, playing with it as best she could from the angle.

"Kiss!" Came a demand from somewhere behind them and Thali used her grip on Annabeth's boob to force her to straighten her back.

Annabeth turned around on her own accord and it was then that she was forced to face the reality that she was doing this with a girl. "Kiss!" Percy yelled again. So in a panicked hurry, she squeezed her eyes shut and forced her lips to make contact with plump cherry flavored lips. At first it was awkward, knowing that it was a girl she was kissing, but as the pace picked up, logical thought left her head. The pair of lips left her own and began to make a trail down her neck, biting on her collarbone and then back up. She felt teeth bite her ear and then a tongue swirled inside it. Hot breath quickly replace the tongue.

"You know, for this to work," Another bite to the ear lobe, this time the teeth tugged a little, "I have to be just as naked as you are." She felt the hot breath change from being on one side of her face to the other. "Undress me, so you can fuck me."

The only response Annabeth could muster was, "ok."

**So the end of another chapters. I know, it's been forever since I've posted, but who cares? Well, I do, and so do you. But what can I say, when you don't always feel perverted enough to write this story and sometimes when you do you aren't in the proper place to do so. Oh well.**

**Let me know what you think. I love seeing how many of you enjoy this as much as me. I know some of you don't approve of Annabeth being forced to do this, but stick with me and I promise, I confront it.**

**Stay sexy,**

**YourHumbleReader**


End file.
